


潇南‖花市灯如昼

by Zian_Vin_Charlie



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 古风私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zian_Vin_Charlie/pseuds/Zian_Vin_Charlie
Summary: ·私设，古风oc·人设ooc是我的，爱情是他们的·禁止上升正主·瞎扯文学，违反常识，xxj文笔，·BGM：烟火人间·文笔不通，观感较差。接受请
Relationships: 翟潇闻/周震南





	潇南‖花市灯如昼

**Author's Note:**

> ·私设，古风oc  
> ·人设ooc是我的，爱情是他们的  
> ·禁止上升正主  
> ·瞎扯文学，违反常识，xxj文笔，  
> ·BGM：烟火人间  
> ·文笔不通，观感较差。接受请

周震南看着天色渐昏，许是已夕阳西下，怕是已经日入许久，再过些时候更夫怕是要来敲暮鼓宵禁了。可这客栈门口人来人往，商铺摆摊小贩，一个个都没有要关上铺门或是收拾摊子，难道他们不怕宵禁吗？不由得疑惑起来，便开口向眼前正在收拾桌子的店小二问道：“小二，你们这儿怎么灯火通明的，一点儿没有要宵禁的意思？”

小二边擦桌子边看了眼周震南，瞅着眼前这位公子疑惑的神情，寻思着倒不像是作假，便回答道：“公子，怕是第一次上元节来长安吧。虽说长安平日里宵禁严格，可每逢上元节便会取消宵禁三日，供大家游乐，也就三日而已，换作旁的日子，如此这般定要拿人犯夜，教他拿了去，给人一顿好板子。”

“原是如此啊，在这先谢谢小二了。”周震南听了小二的话，想着原是这般啊，这次来长安竟是赶上了上元节，那定要好好玩过瘾，并对眼前的小二表示谢意。

“公子，若是第一次来，那定要好好逛一逛这上元街市。平日里，街市上没有的些许稀奇物什，在如今的上元街市可比比皆是。”这小二也是个好心人，对着周震南介绍着这上元街市的好处。

“好嘞。”周震南领了店小二的好意，寻思着自己这次逃出来带着的银子可还有多少。没错，周震南这次可是离家出走，从江南乘船而至长安，至于离家出走的原因。那就不得不提江南富商周家公子与当地世家望族翟家公子的婚约，周家夫人与翟家主母两人原就是手帕交的，为了亲上加亲，在两位主人公还在娘胎里时就定下来了这桩亲事。虽说生出来的都是两小子，但姬朝民风开放，同性成婚早已被百姓接受，法律也是允许的。

“小二，来壶酒。”隔壁桌的客人正大声招呼着店小二。

“好嘞，官爷，这就来。”小二赶忙擦好桌子，摆好周震南刚点的茶水，将那毛巾挂在肩上，对着客人连忙应到。随后对着周震南，说：“那公子你先慢慢喝，有事叫小二我就行。”

“谢谢小二，你先忙着。”周震南喝了口刚点的铁观音，看着眼前的小二继续招呼其余客人的忙碌身影，思绪却飘远了。

周家夫人和翟家主母原想着将两人一块儿养，养出感情来就遵着两人原来的约定，两人成婚，养不出感情这约定就作罢。至于周家和翟家的两位老爷的意见，那算什么，他们也就在外面说的算，在家里那还得听两位夫人的，毕竟这两位爷可都是妻管严。

这样一打算，翟家主母趁着正好要修缮新宅子，就索性将周府对门那块儿的宅子买了下来，重新翻修成了现如今的翟府。因此，周震南和翟潇闻两人打小就在一起长大。

周震南和翟潇闻两人刚开始就像个冤家，从尚在襁褓之时，就开始抢乳母的注意。比如乳母正在喂养周震南，那么翟潇闻就会大哭大叫，这边乳母刚放周震南到摇篮里抱起翟潇闻，那边周震南就开始大哭大叫。后来，两家只好请了两个乳母，还必须同时喂养才行。

后来再大点，两人更像是欢喜冤家了，见面就打，不打就吵，惹得周翟两府是鸡飞狗跳、鸡犬不宁。到了读书习武的年纪，两人的关系还是和原来一样，只是不吵不打了，变成了争强好胜，势必要超过对方。

就这样，两人打打闹闹到了翟潇闻要行束发之礼的年纪。两人的关系缓和了不少，成了兄弟，可周震南却总不愿叫大自己一岁的翟潇闻哥哥，一直“小翟、小翟”的叫，翟潇闻也不恼，只是自顾自的叫南南。其实早在打打闹闹之中，翟潇闻早已春心萌动，痴心暗许。

周家和翟家毕竟都是有名望的大家族，虽说因着周母翟母的约定，两家并未给周震南和翟潇闻安排通房丫头。可众多丫鬟中总有些心思不正之人，她们可能也有些奸邪小人的侥幸心理，想着总可能会有个万一吗？万一这个幸运儿是自己呢。

所以，翟潇闻的束发之礼过去后，某些丫鬟的心思也开始活络起来了。周母翟母也察觉到了这些丫鬟的小心思，只是采取了不作为的方法，想着也趁这些丫鬟，正好儿看看周震南和翟潇闻两人的关系，以及对对方是否有感情。若是有感情，倒也不妨是助攻一场，帮助两人确定关系，也好早日定下婚期，省了她们这些做娘的担心。若是没有感情，那便也好，替着收了通房丫鬟，另外在为儿子们物色好姑娘。

于是，在周母翟母默许的态度下，周家丫鬟倒还好，：毕竟自家少年还差一年时日才行束发之礼。可翟家的丫鬟就控制不住了，总想耍点小手段，让翟潇闻少爷注意到自己。

比如，某日，周震南和翟潇闻在翟家凉亭下棋，平日里素来清净的凉亭，却多了好多丫鬟多次来送糕点，走的时候还总会整些幺蛾子，像喜梅差点自己绊倒自己、腊梅一个劲的咳嗽等等。再比如，翟潇闻走在自家走廊上撞到丫鬟的概率直线上升，并且看起来像是丫鬟们主动贴上来。

本来翟潇闻就有幅七窍玲珑心，也便能猜出来个大概，只是不想说出来而已。因为他还想看看周震南吃醋的样子，可惜这只是他的空想，毕竟周震南这个呆子，虽说读书习武上样样都比他强，可在感情这方面却是个十足的呆子。

翟潇闻想，这个呆子听他念叨久了总会开窍的吧？毕竟自己喜欢他也算是挺多年了，再不开窍可就别怪他霸王硬上弓了。就这样兜兜转转过了一年之久，那些丫鬟们的小把戏始终没有得逞。而周震南在感情这一方面也算是有点开窍，只是他依旧不确定自己对翟潇闻的感情。所幸，就这样僵持着吧。

人算不如天算。就在翟潇闻生辰时候，丫鬟喜梅终是控制不住自己的野心，心中有了些许算计。她想：少爷可能没近过女色，不知鱼水之欢的快乐，并且自己姿色也不算是差的。这样想着，就买通了翟潇闻身边的大丫鬟，并向管家告了一日的假。

进而，在翟潇闻生日宴的时候，喜梅并没有出现。周震南也因着心里不确定的感情对翟潇闻爱理不理，准备的礼物也没有及时在宴会上送出去。翟潇闻也因为周震南对他爱理不理的缘由，即使收到了众多稀奇的礼物，独没有收到他想要的那份而闷闷不乐。宴会一结束，就赶回自己的房里准备蒙头大睡消除不快，也就没有去找周震南。周震南觉着不对，也觉得自己不该对寿星那么冷淡，而且礼物还没送出去，就在刚跨出翟府大门后，立即转身向翟潇闻房间走去。

翟潇闻甫一回到房间门口，一推开门，便看到喜梅赤身‖裸‖体的躺在他的床上，还未有所行动。就被追过来给他送礼物的周震南看见，“哐当”手里的礼物掉在地上发出了巨响，周震南忙转身往家跑走，惊动了翟潇闻。翟潇闻一看就知道不好，立马捡起地上的礼物，并立马赶去追周震南，向他解释。在前厅偶遇到了管家，告诉他，让他处理好自己房里的那个丫鬟。

可紧赶慢赶，翟潇闻还是晚了周震南一步，到周震南房间门口被仆役拦住说：“少爷暂时不想见你。”翟潇闻无奈，只好请仆役转告他家少爷“事情并不是他看到的那样，等他想见我了，我想和他好好谈谈。”说完，也只好先行回家。回到家后的翟潇闻，颓废极了，只是对于某个野心很大的丫鬟来说，她的下半生毁了。

回到房里的周震南，经过刚刚一幕也彻底明白了自己对翟潇闻的感情，也知道所谓的真相，就是府里的丫鬟爬床而已，却不知道对翟潇闻拥有那种感情的他，该怎么面对翟潇闻。于是，自那日起，周震南便一直躲着翟潇闻，而见不到周震南的翟潇闻也一直都很颓废。经此一事，周母翟母也都知道儿子们之间是有感情的，也乐得开心，至于这点小矛盾，他们小年轻能自己解决。

直到周震南行束发之礼的那日，翟潇闻才见到了一个多月没见的周震南。至于周震南则一直想着找准时机赶紧溜，不想和翟潇闻有牵扯，而另一边的翟潇闻则也在抓准时机想和周震南好好聊聊。于是束发之礼一结束，翟潇闻赶忙冲过去，一把拽住周震南向周家花园走去，被紧紧拽住的周震南挣脱不开，也只好跟在翟潇闻后面。周母翟母则在一旁嗑瓜子唠嗑，看小两口子闹别扭。

翟潇闻把周震南拽到了花园，两手抓住周震南的胳膊，“南南，那天不是你看到的那样！我其实连床上那个是谁都不认识，我喜欢的只有你！”语气有些激烈，手劲也不知觉的有些加重。

周震南被抓的有点疼，但是刚刚翟潇闻的那番话，无疑是平地里的一声惊雷，炸的他脑子有些懵，不知觉的问：“你刚刚说什么？”翟潇闻怕周震南没听清，也怕周震南拒绝自己，重又说了一遍刚刚的话，末了还加上了“我喜欢你，我喜欢的只有你。自从好久之前，我心里就住了个你，在进不去其他人了。”

周震南听完，是欣喜的，不由得笑了起来。翟潇闻以为他在笑自己，手劲比刚刚又无意识的加重了点。周震南被抓的更疼了，不禁轻喊出声：“疼！”翟潇闻听到立马放开了手，“对不起，南南，我不是故意的。”略带歉意的说完，翟潇闻不自觉的低头，放下的双手绞着衣服。

看到眼前这样的翟潇闻，周震南不禁笑出了声，踮起脚尖轻轻贴近翟潇闻耳边细语道：“原来我们都是小傻瓜。小翟，其实我也喜欢你！”听到这句话的翟潇闻，立马抱住还没来得及远离的周震南，“胡说，你之前明明就在躲着我。”语气带着些许委屈。周震南只好被翟潇闻抱的太紧了，不好挣脱，只好继续对着翟潇闻耳语道：“之前是因为不知道该怎样面对你，所以才躲着你的，不要生气了。”

翟潇闻没有在继续说什么，只是抱着周震南，过了好久才放开。然后立马拉着周震南去找他俩的母亲，准备商量婚事。两家夫人也乐得看到这样的结果，但是还是坚持等他俩弱冠才能大婚，并且大婚之前不能有太过于亲密的行为。翟潇闻无奈只好听从安排，也就五年忍一忍就过去了，至于周震南他倒觉得这样挺好。

时光如流水，转瞬即逝。五年说长不长，说短不短，就在翟潇闻日复一日的忍耐中过完了。虽说没有做到最后一步，但该占的便宜，翟潇闻从来不会委屈自己，可他还是想早点完婚，早日拥有他的南南宝贝。所以，等周震南加冠完成，翟潇闻便立即去与两位母亲商量婚期，很快就敲定了日子——来年的正月二十二，是个宜嫁娶的好日子。

毕竟是两个大家族的子嗣成婚，且周母翟母都很爱自己的孩子，想他们的婚礼举办的隆重盛大、热热闹闹，就很早开始准备。就在万事俱备，只待敲定日子就能完婚的前几天，周震南离家出走了，也就出现了刚刚的场景。

画面转回到客栈，周震南思绪虽说飘远了，其实还是在想这次婚事。他在想自己为什么要逃婚？他和翟潇闻确定感情也已经五年了，能做的该做的也都做的差不多了，不可能因为不喜欢成婚对象而逃婚。那到底是因为什么呢？可能因为在一起太久，经历太过顺风顺水了，心里有些许不安吧。

沉浸在自己思绪中的周震南，根本没有注意到有人正一手摇着折扇、一手背在身后，慢慢踱步向着他这桌走来。这人不是别人，正是被周震南逃婚的翟潇闻。翟潇闻其实早就在周震南计划离家出走之前，就察觉到了周震南的意图，他也不拆穿，就想着这次当作是婚前游玩，是种情趣。

所以在周震南带着收拾好的包袱准备的差不多时，早就准备好的翟潇闻已经背着包袱，就等着周震南出门呢。于是，周震南前脚出门，翟潇闻后脚跟在他身后，一路尾随到长安，并且在周震南询问小二上元街市之前，他就已经打听好了上元街市的好玩的地方，准备带周震南挨个体验。

等到翟潇闻已经落座在周震南对座后，沉浸在思绪中慢半拍的周震南才注意到有人坐在了自己对面。他只得先放下自己所想以及手中的茶杯，向对面那人瞧去。甫一瞧，周震南就坐不住了，眼前这不是翟潇闻是谁。

周震南略一想想，就知道了，原来这一路上跟在后面的不是周母安排的护卫，而是眼前这位煞神。周震南也是习武几年的，早就知道自己后面跟着人，以为是知道他想法的周母派来的，也就没多想，以至于到现在这个地步。

周震南看翟潇闻只是坐着看着他笑，眼里并没有恼意，心里越发紧张，他知道这是翟潇闻心里有什么主意的表现，而通常这主意一般都会让周震南“割地求和”。就算他知道，但也不好拒绝，毕竟这次是他先计划逃婚在前，理亏在他。

“小翟啊，这次是我理亏，你说什么要求都可以，只要不太过分我都答应。”周震南咬咬牙，早一步出手为强，越拖后面的越难处理，这是他和翟潇闻交手总结出来的妙招。

翟潇闻听了，眉眼带笑，心想：小傻瓜学聪明了啊，不过倒也不错。“那你就今晚陪我到处逛逛这上元街市吧。”周震南看翟潇闻提出的要求很简单，便赶紧立马答应了，生怕他反悔。

“小二，结下帐。”听到了回复的翟潇闻，立马喊来店小二结了帐，就带着周震南去逛了上元街市。

不愧是姬朝最繁华的都城长安，虽已经是月上枝头的黄昏（古时戌时），天上繁星闪烁，却不见往日里黑暗。与之相反，花灯张挂在树上，其数量之多，其种类之杂，犹如千树开花。至于那些主街道，宝马雕车更是数不胜数，女子的香粉气息更是盈满整个街市。

翟潇闻和周震南逛了许久，买了些许在江南不易常见的小物件，翟潇闻就拽着周震南去了猜灯谜会的地方。

灯谜会是上元街市独有的特色，说着气派，其实和庙会上的猜谜不过是异曲同工。在一个街巷，挂了一街的花灯，只是花灯与平时的花灯不一样，每个花灯内藏着一个灯谜纸。

而在街尾有一座台子，台子上每一层的不同位置都挂着花灯，根据位置的不同挂着不同颜色的花灯，这些花灯需要一定的灯谜纸才能兑换，根据兑换的花灯内的纸条所写领取奖品。

只是参加的价格也比平常昂贵，一次要五两银子，参加的大多数都是年轻男子，家境富足，专门为了出风头吸引女孩注意。

翟潇闻和周震南自然也想凑个热闹，便在街入口交了银子，向花灯街内走去。两人暗自较劲，在花灯街内分开猜谜，实际上是想给对方弄个礼物。

翟潇闻看到奖品，就觉得那个小玉猪和他的小傻瓜十分相似，在他与周震南分开后，悄悄回去问过老板能不能卖给他，老板说不买只能猜谜得，所以他只好过来猜谜了。至于周震南也是同样这样想的，他觉得那个毛绒企鹅很配翟潇闻。

就这样两人在花灯街内，猜着灯谜，所幸两人猜到奖品所要的灯谜纸时，他们想要奖品尚未被领走，就换了自己想要的，当然两人是分开的。周震南早一步从花灯街出来，在外等着翟潇闻。

不多久，翟潇闻也出来了，带着他想要的小玉猪。而找到周震南后，就带着周震南去了他打听到的最好吃的元宵铺子。刚坐下，翟潇闻就喊着：“老板，来两碗元宵！”

两人来的时间也巧，铺子没有多少人，很快他们的元宵就上来了。“一会儿，人静夜半交替的时候还有烟火。南南，等吃完我们就去长安最高的万益楼吧。”翟潇闻对着周震南说道。

周震南也不惊讶翟潇闻为什么这么熟悉上元街市，因为他知道翟潇闻对于玩乐这件事从来不是没有准备的，其实他也很想看烟火，也因为答应了翟潇闻要陪着他游玩，就回道：“好。”

万益楼上，翟潇闻周震南听到更夫的打更声后，便一起望向夜空。一瞬间，千万朵繁华焰火在天幕上狂欢般地跃动，随即又二次炸裂成朵朵繁花，清光璀璨，又应着地面上灯火通明的街市，焰火纷纷，乱落如雨，旖旎明艳。一时间，又仿佛天星下坠，落于人间。

烟火下，翟潇闻拿出小玉猪，送给周震南，说着：“南南，我爱你。”周震南也拿出毛绒企鹅送给翟潇闻，对翟潇闻回应：“我也爱你。”两人相视一笑。

可以陪你去远方流浪，去远方撒野，摘星揽月。但更愿与你耕樵渔读，与你相依为伴，安稳一生。

后来，翟潇闻与周震南又在长安玩了两日，就启程回江南，等待成婚。你问周母翟母为何不担心也不恼？那毕竟是从她们身上掉下来的肉，那点小心思她们还能不知道嘛。

成婚那日，红烛罗帐，鸳鸯交颈，被翻红浪，两手相扣，一夜春宵。

后来的后来，翟潇闻和周震南从旁系那抱养了一对龙凤胎，哥哥叫翟慕南，妹妹叫周思潇。

日子平淡，却又温馨，爱让彼此成为了对方心里的光。


End file.
